Touhou: Outside Solheim Myths
by Blazrman
Summary: Set two months after Antinomy of Common Flowers. The event known as "Mayonaka" caused the sky turned to violet, causing borders between Gensokyo and the Outside has been shattered. Two years later, Reiuji Kazakiri who is the last samurai of his clan family decided to take the blade in battle while accompanyed by an so called hermit. He'll continue to search for his answers in life.


**The following story is a [FAN-FICTION]. Touhou Project all belongs to ZUN. Please support the official release.**

 **Hello, everyone. This is going to be my first ever Touhou Project story that took inspiration from Touhou: Urban Legend in Limbo, Samurai Champloo, Under Night In-Birth, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series, Fate/stay night, and Koei Tecmo's Nioh. However, the story is going to be a [Studio TRIGGER]-style to it. But, it's going to be less frantic but more focused on Fate's visual novel style, the seriousness, and less hip-hop culture and more action. Though, this story will take more inspiration of Samurai Champloo, SEGA's Yakuza series, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Now then, with that out of my way. I hope you can enjoy!**

* * *

 **Touhou: Outside Solheim Myths/** **東方：ソルハイム神話外**

Chapter 1- Samurai Champloo

" _Thousand night, Recurrence night, Reverie end Invite. and… [7days Immortal], Unreal BLACK THINGS." - Under Night In-Birth_

 _The year of 2017… We_ _ **[didn't know]**_ _the time we once saw… The night sky that turned into violet, the "Tear" rips open. The land of the folklore known as "Gensokyo" crumbles… never cease to exist… The people_ _ **[we once knew]**_ _… took refuge in our real world, starting all over again, counting from Zero right from the start. But the myths we all know was true… People are still in fear of the Yokais… There comes the Youkai Hunters whose job to exorcise them. Not all Youkais are that bad… They were girls from Gensokyo, having known powers of magic… Ranging from Humans, to Yokais, to Magicians. Thus, we_ _ **[did not know]**_ _of why they came… to live in our world… just like_ _ **[us]**_ _…_

* * *

4/16/2017 **Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 **Third Person POV**

 **[PEW! PEW! PEW!]**

"You'll pay for stealing my rod, Marisa!" The woman in her red miko uniform was seen throwing amulets towards the witch on a broom as she was seen diving down to dodge the incoming amulets as the witch named Marisa was seen shooting back at the flying woman with bullets.

"Sorry, shrine maiden! Just need to 'borrow' these for a moment ze." Maria smiled at the shrine maiden as she was rather angry as the 'Danmaku Battle' continues…

However, one young man was seen running up the stairs in the tallest building as steps can be heard from the echos…

 **[STEP STEP STEP!]**

"What the hell is going on… After the karaoke and now this!? This world is getting strange as usual!" The young man said as he kept on running until he reaches the final floor as he opens the door in a hurry for a minute later.

Just a he made it to the final highest point of the building. He noticed to see the battle between a shrine maiden and the witch shooting each other with bullets and amulets. Until the witch grabbed out her spell card as she does so.

"Magic Space… ' **Asteroid Belt!** '-" Marisa starts to use it until.

"Marisa, no! That person is here watching us and-" The shrine maiden yelled at her to prevent Marisa from using it… it was too late…

 **[FWOOSH! FWOOSH! FWOOSH!]**

The bullets of stars goes out of control as Reimu starts to dodge it until one of the bullets was coming towards the young man.

 **[BASH!]**

"AAAAGGGGHHHH!" The young man screamed in pain as his body didn't really blew up or disperse. But, he took the hit and started falling as if the world was slowing down around him…

" _Shit… not like… this… Is this the end… of me… No… No… I can't die… like this…_ " The young man said to himself in his thoughts as his vision starts to slowly blackout…

* * *

 **Opening - Judo Flip by Asheru [Boondocks Ver.]**

 **I am the stone that the builder refused**

 **I am the visual, the inspiration**

 **That made lady sing the blues**

The scene starts with Reiuji Kazakiri wielding his Nodachi as he was running quick in a samurai stance in rage as it transitions stylishly to where he was seen sleepwalking with Kasen Ibaraki as he was being lectured then transitions to where in a nighttime battle where he was seen deflecting the yokai's attack as sparks come out of the blade then transitions to Reiuji talking to his Guardian Spirit, the Yuki-onna.

 **I'm the spark that makes your idea bright**

 **The same spark that lights the dark**

 **So that you can know your left from the right**

Then it shows the scene of Kasen Ibaraki standing at the edge of the stairs at the Hakurei Shrine as she stared down to someone then transitions to Kasen backflipping in the air to use her right arm to throw her cloth wrap to wrap up an Yakuza thug and throwing it from behind as it crashes at the mob of other thugs then transitions where she was eating a candy apple on the stick with a surprised look on her face when she turned around as there was an eagle behind her.

 **I am the ballot in the box**

 **The bullet in your gun**

 **The inner glow that lets you know**

 **To call you brother son**

It then shows Emu Inaba holding two swords with a three-legged raven, Yatagarasu on his right shoulder has he comes to approach closer then transitions to dodging left and right from the incoming thrust from a lance as he goes for a quick thrust with a violent look on his face and then shows Emu fishing at the river with Utsuho Reiuji hovering behind him as he had a bored look.

 **The story that just has begun**

 **The promise of what's to come**

 **And Imma remain a soldier til the war is won**

Then it shows Celestia Désirée walking down the hallways of the royal home with Krulcifer Galland and Orie Farandole. Then shows Celestia wielding a Lightning Lance and revealing her Guardian Spirit of an Deer and then shows the battle between Hikage Satonaka using knives and her Guardian Spirit of an Snake.

 ***DJ Scratching* (Chop! Chop! Chop!)**

Then it shows the brief characters of Houki Tobikura, Yusuke Tokugawa, Reimu Hakurei, Marisa Kirisame, and Sanae Kochiya.

 **Judo flip! Chop chop chop!**

 **Judo flip! Chop chop chop!**

 **Judo flip! Chop chop chop!**

It then shows flashy battles between Reiuji and Emu clashing blades inside the school's gym. Then to Kasen summoning her dragon as Reisen Udongein Inaba prepared herself in battle. And then finally ending off with Reiuji trading slashes with Yatsuha Izaki as it shows the cast of four in the end.

* * *

 **[YESTERDAY...]**

4/15/2017 **?, ?, ?** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **Reiuji POV**

This place… It feels… blank like snow. I looked at my hands then to my legs… Is this a dream? The dream of emptiness? Where is this? I don't know… It felt to strange coming here… Is this my first? Second? Third? Probably not. However, I saw the silhouette of a person… It's blurred out, which that I can't see.

" _Wake… up… Wake… up…_ " The mysterious voice said from the silhouette… However… the shadowy hand starts to reach out to me until..

* * *

4/15/2017 **Kazakiri Residence, Yokosuka, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

 **Reiuji POV**

I slowly open my eyes as I looked at her… It's indeed a girl alright. But she has brown hair and brown eyes with long hair. She has a beautiful face I've ever seen. That girl? Her name is **Houki Tobikura**. My childhood friend. She remains an nice person towards me. Yet, she never expresses her anger once to me or anyone.

"Wake up, Reiuji-san." Houki kindly said to me as I was seen waking up in my room.

"Oh, It's you. I assume you came to see me this morning, Houki-san?" I asked her as I yawned while Houki giggles.

"Of course silly! I was wondering if you're free at this moment. Besides, I've been busy with things to help my parents who just visited yesterday." Houki said to me as I sighed. Well, I assume she does get the point.

Who am I? I'm **Reiuji Kazakiri**. 181 cm, 62 kg. Black hair, brown eyes, pretty a normal person. I'm 18 years old and a second year here at Akitsushima High. I basically live alone ever since both of my parents passed away in a fatal car crash. But, my life is… pretty boring, honestly. All I ended up is to get a streaks of bad lucks. Life is pretty strange when it all happened from the mysterious occurence called "Mayonaka". There was a eastern folklore land known as "Gensokyo" which I never heard of. It said it's san another world and a barrier to block off the outside world. Which is our real world. However, the "Tear" rips open, Gensokyo crumbles. No longer existed. Then days and days later, the people and yokais started to live in Japan to co-exist. Some of the Yokais still hates humans. Which in response. Youkai Hunters are tasked to eliminate them. I'm not a hunter, though… However, I just want to try to find a good life to move on. To be honest, She is a same age as me.

"Really? That's kinda good to know. Hey, Houki-san. Remember yesterday about an zombie yokai in our class who takes too long to answer?" I asked her as she thinks.

"Oh? You mean Freddie-san? I remember during outside for our soccer match that I accidentally knocked Freddie's head off with a soccer ball. Good thing he's still alive and kicking!~" Houki happily said with a giggle.

"Heheh. That's good to know. Anyways, are you cooking food for me again? I could have done it myself before we head to school." I asked her as I got off my bed to stretch my arms out.

"Don't worry, I made you a favorite food that your mother taught me from the cooking book." Houki said to me as I sighed.

"I see. Thank you, Houki-san. You should eat to before we head to school." I said to her as she nods.

Yup… my life can be rather a daily routine. We get days off on sunday. Anyways, we decided to eat our food that my friend made as we prepare to head off to our high school. Yokosuka… the city where I live. It is also a home to Humans and Yokais to co-exist each other. But then again, we also have a forest that is infested with fairies and sometimes yokai. People called it the "Cursed Forest of Yokosuka". I'm just okay with visiting the forest with no problem. If a Yokai that hates humans sees you. You're probably dead. If you meet a fairy. Maybe you can befriend it? Or just beat you up in a process. So yeah, that's my guess about that forest. Anyways, just as he finished eating after time passes. We headed out of my house just to head to school.

* * *

4/15/2017 **Akitsushima High, Yokosuka, Japan** Early Morning - Clear Sky

Akitsushima High… This is my high school that I attend. But, this high was the first to allow youkais, fairies to attend the school if they feel like it. I see them about everyday except for sundays. Right now. We have over 25 Yokais and 25 Fairies attending here. Life is pretty normal for then. Scaring humans, attempting to befriend humans, and so forth. However, I was with my friend who is a Student Council President **Yusuke Tokugawa**. Plus, we're seen in this room for club meetings. Yet, it's only me and him. I was seen drawing on a paper, making a sketch of a rabbit. Ōkunoshima does have one.

"Hmm… you're drawing quite well, Reiuji. What has gotten into you drawing rabbits?" Yusuke said to me. I know that. He does have blue hair and wearing a light brown school uniform like me.

"Ahh. It's just that I need to take my time. Plus. I wish to own one sooner or later. Yet, I want to understand rabbits. I mean… they're shy and all. But, Is it worth it to gain their trust as a bond?" I asked her as he thinks.

"Hmm… I see why not. Rabbits are usually like that. Or if you try to communicate a Moon Rabbit. I'm sure they'll act human." Yusuke continues. "Oh yeah. I forgot. We're having a new student today. It's a female student from… Nagano."

"Ehh? That's kinda far. Why would she live in Nagano?" I ashed him.

"To be honest. She runs in a shrine she takes care of. Her name is **Sanae Kochiya**. She's a 4th year like us so she did attend high school before in her life." Yusuke asked her as he drinks his tea while sitting on the chair.

"Oh? I guess she's welcomed here. Maybe we should go visit her?" I said to him as he shook his head.

"Probably not. She said that she's leaving school early at lunchtime because important reasons. I can't talk about it the first I met her." Yusuke said to me as he finishes drinking his tea as he stood up.

"Now then. Since tomorrow's Sunday… I suppose we can have fun at Tokyo. You are free to invite your friends while I do the same. We'll probably hang out just to hit the arcades, movies, anime, and most of all… Karaoke." Yusuke said a lot of things to me.

"Eh? Karaoke? You said you don't like them." I asked him with a concerned look as he chuckles a bit.

"Don't worry. I've already understand now. I took practicing in… singing." Yusuke said as I sighed.

"I… I can see that you did practice well, Yusuke-san. So uh… I guess we should head to class now before we get in trouble." I said to him as he nods.

"Correct. Let us talk later from now on." Yusuke said to me as I nodded. We both left the room and parted ways. If I had a chance to meet that new person. I wonder if she can get along with me very well like Yusuke did.

 **-[Class 2-B]-**

And here I am, in my class where I was seen staring out the window while my teacher is just rambling on and on about the history regarding about Germans in World War II. They're five yokais and two fairies in this classroom while the rest of us are humans. Along with that teacher. But, Freddie… he was seen sleeping like a dead zombie. The teacher, Daisuke seemed to didn't care about it.

Anyways… Houki-san is in my class so it's no problem at all. I stared at the tiny bird on a leafless tree. It chirps two times fast, twitching it's head left to right and chirps again. I wonder what it's doing… Singing? Or just talking. I don't know.

"Ugggggghhhhhh…" Freddie was seen groaning while sleeping as Daisuke was a little irritated.

"Oh for Sweet Mary Mother and Joseph… Freddie, this is your fifth time sleeping. Geez, this is why I don't like teaching youkais…" Daisuke facepalmed in disappointment.

To be honest. It's pretty much weird here. And yet, I have nothing to say right at the end…

 **-[Hallways - Lunchtime]-**

Just as time passes to lunch. I was seen walking down the hallway to find this girl I want to meet since she is about to leave. So… My guess is that green haired girl that I'm following. Yet, I need to act normal. Don't do anything stupid. If I did, that'd be embarrassing. Okay… okay… Here I go…

"Hey… are you um… Sanae Kochiya-san?" I asked her as she turned around. She has green long hair and blue eyes with snake-shaped hair accessory wrapped around her hair on her left side, and a hair clip shaped like a frog's head. She's indeed wearing a school uniform.

"Hmm? May I help you?" Sanae asked me as I took a deep breath.

"Ahh, umm… I'm Reiuji Kazakiri. It's my first time meeting you, Kanae-san. Life as a transfer student can be strange, huh?" I said with a slight laugher as my usual self. Daaaaaamn, I hope I'm not doing anything weird…

"I can get used to it. Meeting people, Yokais, and Fairies can be a interesting thing here in this school." Sanae said with a smile on her face as I continued to talk to her.

"Say, I'm friends with Yusuke-san. Do you mind if you can hang out with his at Tokyo tomorrow? We have a lot of free time and all." I asked her as she shook her head.

"Ahh, sorry Reiuji-san. I can't. I have things to take care back at the Moriya Shrine. Maybe next time I'll join with you, okay?" Sanae said to me as I smiled a bit.

"A-Ahaha… Is that so? Bummer… oh well, important things comes first after all. Anyways, take care!" I bowed at her as she did the same thing as she walk away. Welp, there she goes.

I lifted my body up and sighed. Well, it is my first start after all. Maybe I should go home and prepare for tomorrow. Maybe I don't feel well? Or I'm rather just tired right now… Oh well, I'll just get home after school but first eat some food at some restaurant. Not some spicy mapo tofu.

* * *

4/15/2017 **Kazakiri Residence, Yokosuka, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

"I'm home…" I said to myself as I close the door. I turned on the lights as I looked around. Nothing special here. To be honest, living alone in this home. It's a japanese-styled building complete with a large yard and having a old storehouse at the edge of the yard on the right and the dojo on the left. To be honest, the house is rather large and it's still clean as always.

My parents owns this home for a long time, But, I'm sure my last name, Kazakiri is definitely a clan name. I forgot to tell you. The Kazakiri clan were way back in the Sengoku era and were known for excellent swordsmanship and great allies and helped Ieyasu Tokugawa who united Japan to start the Edo period. Anyways, I went down to the hallways of my home as I slided the door open to the yard as I entered to the dojo as I turned on the light as well. There it is… the nodachi with a sheath on that has been passed down to my family for generation to generation since my ancestor times. This sword remains it's sharpness and free from rust for years. Yet, I think Houki-san really polished her up real well with care. The sheath had a sky blue color with etching design of a white color of flowers climbing up to the top, a white ribbon with a end hanging. Plus, the handle has a red/white color to it but the tsubasa is a form of a snowflake, yet. Inside the sheath is the shimmering blade like an snow. It has no name so I don't know what to give it. This long single-edged sword still sits on the stand for a long time. I kneeled my legs and stared at it as it was still night time.

"So… I can tell you're doing well?" I said to myself to continue. "To be honest… I kinda don't get it about my parent's apparent death after all these years. I'm happy that I was able to move on with my life. Yet, it's been so long that you're still here."

I stood up and walked approach to the nodachi as I reached my right hand out as I grabbed it. Just as I grabbed it… the nodachi starts to rattle a bit as it emits a freezing, cold air as I let go and is rejecting from grabbing it. Yet, the nodachi stops rattling as I felt my right hand… Damn, that's kinda cold but still painful.

Well, What's going on with that nodachi… Oh well, I'll leave it alone for a while. Yet, my right hand can't move after the strong freeze. It's so strange having it… I'll just use hot water to make it move again.

 **[PI PI PI! PI PI PI!]**

Huh? A phone call? I grabbed out my phone from my left pocket and looked at it… oh… Houki-san. I decided to answer the call.

"Hello?" I asked her as she yelled through my ear as I cringed.

"Hello, Reiuji-kun!~" Houki continued normally. "Sorry for calling you so late. I was letting you know about the dojo-"

"The Dojo? Yeah. You cleaned it. Even the nodachi as well." I asked her through the call as she sighed in relief.

"Oh thank goodness. I only come everyday to take care of you sword. You better thank me, though.~" Houki said to me in a cheery voice.

"Alright alright, thank you. Better?" I said to her with a sigh.

"Better!" Houki replied.

"Anyways… Do you mind coming to Tokyo tomorrow with me? Me and Yusuke are going to have fun today. Are you okay with that?" I forgot about that as I said about to her.

"Oh, sure thing. I'll come." Houki reluctantly replied to me. Good. I guess it's settled then.

"Okay then. See you tomorrow, I guess?" I said to her as she does so.

"Okay!~ Ja ne!" Houki then ends the call as I put my phone away. Anyways, I need to put hot water on my right hand anyways… But what's up with the nodachi. This makes me puzzled right there. But then again, I'll let it sleep and do whatever it wants. And so, I left the dojo and slided the door close…

* * *

4/16/2017 **Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

 ***Samurai Champloo OST - Ask**

"So, I assume you've bought your friend here?" Yusuke asked me as I looked at him.

"Ahh, Yeah. I asked Houki-san to come and she said yes. What about yours?" I said to him as Yusuke does so as well.

Yusuke did an hand gesture as a sign to "come here" as an beautiful blonde woman arrives. Is that a foreigner? Where is she from?

"This here is my friend who hails from France. She is **Celestia Désirée**. An eldest daughter of the Désirée family which is one of France's Four Great Nobles." Yusuke introduced to an french foreign to us.

Based oner her appearance. She is wearing some sort of fo a noble clothing back in some royal times. I don't know what to say but… She has fair colored skin, brilliant blonde hair that spans to her waist, an ample bust and bottomless jade pupils. Also, she's quite kind.

"Bonjour. I am Celestia Désirée. I am merely here to visit Japan to know about your culture. I assume your name is… Reiuji Kazakiri. Yes?" Celestia looked at me with a kind smile.

"Umm… Yeah, that's me. This here is my childhood friend, Houki Tobikura." I introduced to my friend as she bows.

"H-Hello…" Houki greeted her in english.

"No worries. Yusuke-san taught me your language so it's all fine." Celestia swayed her right hand lightly with her eyes closed as if she knows our language we speak.

"Anyways, let's get going. I'm intending to take her to one of the finest restaurants in Tokyo. Before we go… Kazakiri, do you drink alcohol?" Yusuke asked me about drinks. Well, I have to respond… I guess.

"Sure, I guess I can drink. What about you, Houki-san?" I asked her as she shook her head.

"A-Ah… Sorry, I don't drink…" Houki looked down on her face that she doesn't like them. It's okay, your choice anyways.

"Very well then, let us head there. After that, we'll head to the arcades if you want. Or the Karaoke if you want." Yusuke asked us as we nodded. Though, I feel quite hungry for the food… Maybe we can go one of the 5-star restaurants? Or some nice Korean BBQ? That'd be alright.

Yet, I'm still curious about this foreigner, Celestia-san… There is so much I want to know from her. If she's a noble. Then I have to treat her fairly and proper. Remember, don't do anything crazy.

* * *

4/16/2017 **Gyokuto Restaurant, Tokyo, Japan** Daytime - Clear Sky

"Mmm…. Not bad… Seafood kinda taste good after all… Nom…" I said as I was eating down this sea food at some 5-star resturant here. Pretty neat here, doesn't it? You can expect Earth Rabbits working alongside humans to serve customers.

"You can thank me for selecting this restaurant. Now then, Houki Tobikura. I hear you have a soccer preparation against the Hokkaido's soccer team in four days, yes?" Yusuke asked her as she nods with a smile.

"Ahh, yes. That's right, Yusuke-senpai. I really wanna train more with my teammates so that way we can aim to win the high school tournament. A-After that… umm…" Houki tried to explain as Yusuke sighs with a smile.

"It is alright, Tobikura. Your skills in soccer are impressive as what the people say. As long you don't give up, you can continue pushing your career into a reality." Yusuke said just to give Houki an advice as she nods with a slight smile.

"A-Arigato, Yusuke-senpai. Your words helps me a lot. Say, Reiuji-kun. What about you?" Houki asked her as I swallowed my food.

"Hmm? Me?" I continued. "Hmm… it's a bit complicated for me to say but… I don't know what to do. Japan is still dealing with 'dangerous' yokais going out and about, killing people and all. The Exterminators are just doing their job normally."

"So… I guess you have nothing to decide? That is alright, Just take your time and make sure you have your goal set." Yusuke said to me as I took a deep breath and relax… yet, I think I'm full…

"Oh! Reiuji-kun. How is your nodachi doing?" Houki mentioned about it as I looked at her.

"My nodachi? It's doing fine. Though, the blade it clean as always." I asked her as she smiles.

"Ahh, thank you! I'll make sure your blade won't rust for a long time.~" Houki smiles in response as I chuckled a bit.

"You two must be good friends for a long time. Perhaps you two are dating?" Celestia said to us as we both started blushing.

W-WHAT!? D-Dating!? N-No! We are not dating! We're just friends and that's it! Nothing special here! I mean… why would she bring that up? Is that what a noble would say!? W-What's the big deal!

"U-Um… We're not dating… R-Right, Reiuji-san?" Houki was seen stammering and stuttering as she looked at me.

"Y-Yeah… Not dating with her at all…" I included as Celestia starts to understand.

"I see. Then, I apologize for mistaking you." Celestia starts to bow as an apology as I sweatdropped.

"No no no no, It's alright. I don't mind answering such questions, Celestia-sama." I said to her as I was waving both of my hand to explain.

"Very well then. Yet… this japanese food is rather unique, Yusuke." Celestia said to him as ne nods in agreement.

"Indeed it is. Besides, after that. We'll hit the arcades. I'll take you to one of those crane arm machines if you like." Yusuke asked her as she smiles.

"Yes, that'd be okay." Celestia nodded as she finishes eating her food nicely as she stood up.

"Now then, should we head there right away?" Yusuke said to us as we both agreed. "I'll pay the tip then we could start heading to the arcades."

* * *

4/16/2017 **Arcades, Akihabara, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

And yet, time passes on by after Yusuke payed the tip. We're already at Akihabara. Most people called it the Otaku City for no reason. To be honest, I just don't care. Since it's night time. The arcades should be open 24/7. Celestia was seen playing the crane arm machine as Yusuke was assisting him. While I was seen playing Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo on the arcade with Houki. I'm always a Chun-Li player as always. Houki is a Dhalsim player, though…

"Come on… Let. Me… win!" I said with a stern look on my face as I mashed the button to perform the back jump then to the punch, defeating Dhalsim on 2-0. "Yeah! Two to zero!"

"Moooh, Reiuji-kun! Play fair! You know I'm not that good!" Houki said as she starts to pouts, leaving me to laugh. "Don't worry. Next time you can."

And so, I decided to walk around the arcade to find Yusuke and Celestia as I arrived to see what's going on…

"Oh. I got it." Celestia said in surprise as she grabbed a small plushie of a rabbit as se hugs it.

"Impressive, you are sure getting the hang of it after all." Yusuke asked her and then looked at me. "Oh, Kazakiri. What is it?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just wandering around after playing Street Fighter. So… it's pretty much night time now, huh?" I asked her as he looks outside to see the night skies.

"Indeed it is. The yokais outside of the city are sure lurking in the dark. The Exterminators are hunting them down in a process. Ah! I forgot. Celestia here is also an Exterminator as well." Yusuke said as Celestia nods as if she was telling the truth.

"That is true. I've become an Exterminator in order to wipe out evil Yokais or daemons we called them. I carry a lance in battle in order to upload my family name. Yet, I'll never forgive them for trying to kill my important family…" Celestia starts to have a serious look as she noticed and comes back to her usual noble personality. "A-Ah… Forgive me. I must have gotten carried away there."

"Oh, it's no worries." I said to her with a smile.

"Also, Reiuji-san. Something strange is going on today." Yusuke asked me as I blinked my eyes. What does he want to talk about. "Do you know about that eagle that has been watching you during school everyday?"

That eagle… Wait… I always watched that eagle who kept watching me everytime I go to school. And then back at home. The eagle does the same thing, watching me from the yard just to stare at my home. Yeah… it's been doing that everyday. When I tried to approach to that eagle… It seems tame. Even I tried to scare it away. It still watches me. In the end, I just ignored it. Making people believe that it's my "pet". Yet, it seems to be interested in me after all.

"Since you said about it… I can tell it's going to follow me everyday. Even night time as well." I said to him as I started to think about it. "But, it felt like it seems to be tame."

"Tame? Hmm… I suppose that's rare for a bird not to have such fear. Or rather fearless to be exact." Yusuke thinks about it and then looks at me. "Yet, you do seem to get along with that eagle."

"Meh. Most of the birds gets afraid of humans and fly away." I added.

"True. Now then… Could you please get Tobikura? We shall be heading to the Karaoke… It's because I've been waiting for this moment…" Yusuke looked away as he was a bit shy.

"Your moment?" I said to him.

"Y-Yes… Let's say that I've been practicing… last night…" Yusuke replied as I sweatdropped.

"Okay…? I'll go get Houki-san anyways…" I said as I started to find Houki later on as we soon leave the arcades…

* * *

4/16/2017 **Karaoke, Tokyo, Japan** Evening - Clear Sky

 ***Onimusha 2- Russian Roulette**

The time passes here in this place… Apparently, Yusuke got drunk after he took six shots of alcohol. Celestia didn't mind embracing things going on but you can say things are going out of control. I didn't drink at all, even Houki-san as well. Okay… I'll have to lie about drinking alcohol… Yet, Yusuke starts to sing while being so drunk right now.

"Roshian… Ruuretto. Ichi ka bachi ka no shoubu sa unmei wo kakete miro… Sou sa Live or Die!" Yusuke continued singing as he starts to have fun like a happy person he is. "Ochiru toko made ochitara nani mo kowaku nai haze… HA! HA!"

"My, he must been having so much fun. Japan does indeed hold many cultures here." Celestia starts to think about it as she smiles about it.

"Umm… Not that kind of culture…" I replied back to her with a sweatdropped.

"Though, you seem to enjoy here in our country, Celestia-sama.~" Houki smiled at her. "Hey! Maybe you can attend our school and become friends from now on!"

"Hmm… I'll have to think about that if I desire to transfer to your school, Tobikura." Celestia talked to Houki about it as she smiles.

"Really? Can't wait for that!" Houki replied back to her.

Just as the two kept talking while Yusuke is singing this song from one of the video games. I stood up and headed out of the room. Damn… I need a fresh air…

 **-[Outside]-**

Ahhhh… It's been ten minutes… ten minutes that the three of them haven't come out of the Karaoke… I was seen looking at the night sky while the cars are driving down the road, people walking, and the buildings are lighted up. Yet, I'm pretty much living a normal life… except for that eagle who watches over me. Speaking of which… where is it? I looked around for a quick moment. Just after that… I think the eagle is not here… Strange. I thought it has taken interest in me… Oh well, I guess I can continue to rest as usual.

 **Third Person POV**

Meanwhile in the sky… the miko in red was seen flying in the skies of Tokyo in order to search for something as she detects a witch on the broom a she grabs out her amulet as she throws it towards her as the Witch took noticed and dodged it as she stopped midair…

"Marisa…" The shrine maiden said to the Witch's name as she turned around to look at her with a surprised look on her face.

"Oh, Reimu. Good to see you in the middle of the night ze!" Marisa called out her name as she sat on her broom.

"I'm sorry if I have to say this. Please give me my purification rod back." Reimu asked her as Marisa starts to turn around, thinking that never happened.

"Hmm? I'm sorry? I think I don't have that." Marisa whistles as she has the rod on her back.

"You're such a liar... I'll have to punish you!" Reimu starts to prepare her amulets as Marisa smiles as if she is ready for battle.

"Alright then ze, We'll see who's best in the duel!" Marisa said with cockyness as she proceeds to charge right into the battle…

 **Reiuji POV**

 ***Persona 3 OST- Crisis**

"Hmm?" I said to myself as I heard a sound of a small burst and bright colorful lights. I looked up to see what's going on… Wait… I heard of this before. I think people here called this… Danmaku Battles. Which came from the no longer existing Gensokyo. Yet, I'm surprised that this is happening right now and- No! No! They'll destroy the buildings if this battle continues so! I gotta head there and stop them! If this goes on. The people will become concerned!

"Sorry guys…" I said to myself. "I gotta run!" I started to pick up my feet as I continued to run to where the battle is escalating. I need to find a way to stop this…

 **Third Person POV**

After Reiuji left in a hurry… Celestia and Houki were seen carrying a drunk and passed out Yusuke…

"He's so heavy… What's with him…" Houki said to herself. "Hey, Reiuji-kun. Can you- Huh?"

"It seems he left. Oh well, I suppose we can take him back. I know where his home is the first we've met." Celestia said to Houki as she nodded.

"H-Hai… I hope… Reiuji-kun is okay…" Houki said to herself as she proceeds to help Celestia along the way.

 **Reiuji POV**

It was minutes later… I managed to sneak in the building somehow, I started to take the elevator as I quickly looked for the button for the highest point as I pressed it.

 **[WRRRRR!]**

The sound of a machine was seen starting to move up as some random elevator music plays… Okay… this is going normal as expected. Just… nothing special here…

"Hey… This is not bad, though…" I said to myself as I started to follow the beat.

 **Third Person POV**

"You'll pay for stealing my rod, Marisa!" Reimu yelled as she threw a bunch of amulets that was coming towards her as Marisa dodges it in many maneuvers.

 **[FWOOOOOOOSH!]**

"Sorry, shrine maiden! Just need to 'borrow' yours for a moment ze." Maria smiled at the shrine maiden as she was rather angry as the 'Danmaku Battle' continues…

 **Reiuji POV**

"Bored…" I said to myself in a dead tone… When will this go on? I have no idea what's happening outside during the battle. I can tell people are watching it, recording it, and post it on YouTube. Which is going to be a problem.

 **[DING!]**

"Great!" I exclaimed as I said to myself. I hit the highest floor. I don't care what number it is. The door slides open as I rushed out of it and headed to the stairs…

Just as I climbed up the stairs in a hurry….

 **-[Rooftops]-**

Just as I made it to the rooftops. I ran to the edge of the building to see… an Miko in red and the Witch… Just what are they fighting for?

"Holy…" I said to myself in astonishment. I can see… flat cards and glowing spheres shooting like crazy.

"Magic Space… ' **Asteroid Belt!** '-" The witch yelled as she held an card until…

"Magic Space? WHOA-!" I suddenly notice that a lot of spheres and stars are coming out like insanely crazy, making pattern that can't be predictable.

That is until…

"W-What the!? A-A human-" The miko in red was shocked see me. Crap! Have I been spotted-

 **[BASH!]**

"AGGGGGGHH!" I yelled in pain… I-I was shot… in the back by one of the floating incoming bullet? " _Shit… not like… this… Is this the end… of me… No… No… I can't die… like this…_ " I said in my thoughts.

"H-Huh… I… I didn't… I didn't mean to…" I heard the voice of a witch as my vision was starting to black out…

I'm falling from the building… Heheh.. How foolish of me…

"Hey… Hey! C_n yo_ h_a_ _e? _e_!" The voice of a miko in red yelled at my as the voice starts to go quieter as everything blacked out in my vision… Just… what did I do wrong?

* * *

4/17/2017 **Hakurei Shrine, Yokosuka, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

I start to slowly open my eyes as the sun rises. Ugh… the brightness. How long was I've been out? All I remember was… getting hit in the back by an strong bullet… or danmaku as what people called. Yet, the wind feel pretty breezy here. I lifted my body up and looked around… What an view… Am I back in Yokosuka already? Man, I don't know what's going on. Then, I quickly felt my back… Hmm? No pain… no bullet holes or burnt skin… I'm… alive? Am I really saved by someone? Plus, why would I wake up outside the Shrine. What a weird day to be here.

"So… you've woken up." The voice of a female spoke. I quickly stood up and turned around to see her.

It's that miko in red… She has brown-black hair which looks long. But, she wore a traditional miko red hakama over a white kimono, brown eyes, large red ribbon at the back of her head, and red tubes on her sidelocks. Beyond over the red and white… a sleeveless red top with a white collar, tied with a blue ribbon, and a pair of white detached sleeves which expose her armpits and sarashi. Yet, she looks beautiful for a shrine maiden…

"Y-Yeah… What happened… I don't know what happened last night… I was shot in the back…" I said to her as she was seen brooming the floor.

"That was Marisa's fault. She took the blame and gave me back the rod for that in the end. I healed you nicely with that medicine that Eirin gave to me." The shrine maiden said as I quickly felt my back for a moment… Oh… it is true. "Yet, I can't believe that you got involved and making yourself stupid."

"Well, sorry for butting in. I just want to stop the fight. That's it." I sarcastically said to the Shrine Maiden as she sighs.

"Then at least dodge one and flee, honestly. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm **Reimu Hakurei**. Shrine Maiden of this Hakurei Shrine. And you are?" Reimu asked me.

"Reiuji Kazakiri." I said my name as Reimu was skeptical about my name.

"Reiuji? Are you related to that hell-raven?" Reimu asked me about… hell-raven.

"No. I honestly have no idea." I replied back to her as she sighs.

"I see, ignore it. Anyways, Would you care for some tea?" Reimu asked me as she continues to broom the floor.

"Oh. Sure, give me something nice." I asked her as she replied normally.

"Very well. Give me a moment to finish things." Reimu then said back to me in response while the wind blows her hair as it was swaying by it.

Five minutes later… I was later given tea as Reimu was laying down on her knees as she was seen staring at the shrine entrance as I looked at her. Yet, I was curious to know about this shrine…

"This shrine was usually from Gensokyo until the 'Mayonaka' happened. In the end, I relocated the shrine and started living here in hopes to gain more people. Yet, they don't know where it's at. My donation box is currently none and all I get is visit from Marisa, Aya, and the One Armed Horned Hermit." Reimu explained some things about this place. From what I know, This shrine is located in the north-east but not that far. If you take the road there, you'll see the sign of the entrance. I wonder if she put her time and work on it. Yet, what is a One Armed Horned Hermit.

"I see. No wonder why you're not getting any tourists or visitors. Yet, people go to the castle just to take a tour in Osaka nowadays. Yet, I'm pretty surprised that I get to see the view of my hometown… But… you made the staircase too long." I bluntly said to the shrine maiden about it as she glares at me with a unapproved look.

"You got a problem with that?" Reimu glared and retorted back at me as I sighed.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you what, I'll help your shrine out for a bit." I stood up and looked at her as she blinks her eyes.

"By doing what?" Reimu asked as I bought out coins of yen about… 4,000. I have a good amount of paper yens so it's not that bad.

"By doing this." I replied to her as I dropped all the coins into a complete empty donation box. The sound of a metal coin touches the ground hard along with the other coins making rattling sounds. So, I stood in front of the box as I clapped two times and prayed with my eyes closed.

"E-Ehh…" Reimu was confused from the start but her ears are crystal clear until… " **KYAAAAAAAA!~ FINALLY!** "

Just as I kept praying, Reimu starts to giddy laugh in joy as she looked into the box that I donated a quite amount of yen. Afters minutes passed, I stopped praying and looked at Reimu.

"M-Mon… ney…" Reimu continued and quickly looked at me. "T-Thank you, thank you, thank you! I haven't get any donation for a long time! I thank you for your patronage!~"

"It's no problem. Anyways, I should get going, Reimu-san. I'll visit your shrine next time. Have a good morning." I waved at her as I started to make my leave while Reimu continues to act childish with the money in the box…

 **-[Shrine Entrance]-**

I started to walk down the stairs from the shrine's entrance. Man, that took me minutes to come down. You're crazy, Reimu. Heheh.

"Ahh, Excuse me?" The asian tourist comes to arrive by speaking… my language. Hmm… He looks japanese but he definitely from one of the asian countries. So, I looked at him as he arrived. Hmm? A League of Legends t-shirt? Meh, no matter. "The names Lee Jang-hyeok. I'm a tourist from South Korea. I was hoping to find a shrine here called… Hakurei Shrine. After all, I only came for a visit in Japan."

"Oh. I think you're in a right place." I said to him as I pointed at the stairs. "If you take the staircase all the way to the highest point of Yokosuka. Then you'll get to see the shrine."

"A-Ahh… Thank you, young man. I shall head there and donate to this shrine." Lee started to bow at me as he heads his way to the shrine…

"Well, helped him what I needed." I said to myself as I headed back home during this morning. If Hakurei Shrine gains more tourists and visitors. I think the Japanese Government will take notice of it… maybe? Well, I'll wait till it happens.

* * *

4/17/2017 **Kazakiri Residence, Yokosuka, Japan** Morning - Clear Sky

Just as I returned back to my residence… I come across to see the eagle again, resting on the walls when I returned. Why wasn't the eagle here last night? Oh well, I guess it was waiting for me?

"So, you came back, huh?" I asked at the eagle and get no response. I sighed and went in my home.

 **-[Living Room]-**

"I'm home…" I said to myself once again… Yet, I'm all alone again. Same day as always like it was used to be. I looked around as I start to look at my family photo from the table when I first come in. Guess I'm the only child here. But… "Maybe I should head to the dojo. I wonder if the nodachi is doing."

Just as I was about to head to the dojo… I felt a strange presence in my home… did someone snuck in? As I peaked out of the wall to the Living room where there is a table and a TV, and next to it is the kitchen. However… it's a woman… She must have heard me. Yet, she is looking at me as she was seen kneeling on the floor. Her appearance looks like that she has red eyes, and shoulder-length pink hair with Chinese-style double buns. Her right arm is wrapped in bandages. She wears a white shirt and a green skirt, over those a brown front panel that has a thorny vine motif and a large rose-shaped ornament just below collar level. She also appears to have a shackle on her left wrist… Just what is she? Also, that Eagle is here… It belongs to her as I know.

"Oh? Good. So you've arrived." The woman calmly said to me.

"E-Eh? What are you talking about… get out of my house." I asked her as she ignored me.

"Honestly, you need to treat a woman right. A man like you mustn't be rude at all times." The woman said as she starts to ramble on. "Just to let you know, younger generations such as boys needs to get along with their sisters or any girls. I suggest that you should take this responsibility-"

"Hey…" I tried to ask her as her eyes was closed.

"Then later on, Humans Male and Females has their own decisions to get married and have childrens later on-" The woman kept on talking as I became irritated…

"HEY!" I yelled as her as she stops and notices at me. "Sorry if I yelled at you just to get your attention. Just who are you, really?"

"Hmph. If you want to know about me? Very well." The woman continued to introduce herself. "I am **Kasen Ibaraki** , I am the One Armed Horned Hermit who once lived in the mountains full of yokais. Now then, What is your name?" The hermit known as Kasan introduced herself as she asked me.

"Reiuji Kazakiri." I said my name as she is rather skeptical of my name.

"Hmm… Are you related to this hell raven named Utsuho Reiuji? If you are…" Kasen glared at me as if she is slowly preparing for a fight. "I'll have to teach you a lesson…"

"Wait? What? No no no! I'm not related to that hell raven or what that is. Some shrine maiden named Reimu mentioned about it." I frantically convinced her as she starts to slowly calm down when I mentioned the name.

"Hmm? Reimu? Ahh, speaking about her. I wonder if she's doing okay with her shrine. Hmph. Oh well, I'll maybe visit her later on and gives her more lectures… maybe you as well." Kasen thinks and snaps her finger with her right hand as I sweatdropped.

"No thanks. Not interested." I bluntly replied back to her.

"Anyways. Would you want some tea?" Kasen asked me as I noticed about it.

"Oh… sure. Since you're in my home alright." I sighed as I kneeled down my leg and looked at her as she stood up and headed to the kitchen to make tea right away.

And so… ten minutes passed since I skipped school. Yet, I had a normal conversation with Kasen-san. Yet, I had an small interview with her on her life. Yet, I had to deal with her ramblings going sidetracked and her yelling much to her confusion. But, I kinda understand her life as a hermit. Also, I'm curious about the box that she bought. In the end, I kinda slept through the whole way of her ramblings. Well, you can say I'm half awake…

"So… you're saying your method is quite helpful but too harsh in my view…" I said to her while being half awake.

"Living a healthy life needed a lot of discipline and also perseverance. Of course it would be hard!" Kasen is about to ramble… I'll play along for a bit.

"Okay? You're pretty much showing the example by living like yourself." I said to her as she starts doing so.

"Precisely. The younger generation in the village was living in such an undisciplined way of life. They have to-" Kasen talks on and on as I stopped playing along, hoping her to stop.

"Uhh… Kasen-san? Will you-" But, I tried to talk to her as she rambles on with her eyes closed.

"Not to mention that they're so lazy! One must always continue to-" Kasen continues on as I was starting to lose my patience.

"Hey-" My sentence was blocked off again as she continues.

"Also to review their life day by day, training their mind and also their body, they'll eventual-" So, I decided to stop her.

"HEY! KASEN-SAN!" I yelled at her to get her attention.

"Wh-What!?" Kasen took notice of me.

"Sorry for me shouting at you. You're getting side-tracked." I asked her as she starts to understand as she pretends by it.

"Ahh, sorry. Whenever I remember about that, I have the urge to give a lecture. They are just-" I cutted off her again.

"Kasen-san." I said to her to remind her.

"Umm… Sorry, sorry… Anyways, what do you need to talk about?" Kasen asked me.

"Do you mind coming with me to the dojo? I need to check up on the Nodachi." I asked her as she blinked her eyes.

"Your nodachi?" Kasen asked about it.

"Yeah. Just come with me." I said as I stood up and headed there right away as she starts to follow me.

 **-[Dojo]-**

At the dojo of my residence. I came in with Kasen just to see my nodachi again… Last time I remember, it was alive and pretty much acted weird but cold when I felt it.

"There it is. This is my nodachi. It's been passed down for generations." I said to myself as Kasen looked at it.

"So, this is your sword? No wonder why your family must have taken care of it." Kasen said to me as I nodded.

"True. All I need to do is to grab the nodachi…" I said to her as I proceed to approach to that nodachi… As soon I slowly grabbed the sheath of the nodachi as I felt a presence of the nodachi as it starts to rattle right on my hand as it escaped from my grab as it was seen floating up into the air as I stood back a bit. "Wh-What?"

Just then, the nodachi starts to emits out a cold air as it was glowing until a bright flash comes out… revealing to be an spirit… Since when did that happen.

"Amazing…" Kasen was astonished as she looked at the spirit.

The spirit was a figure of a human. Taller than me. Yet, the dressing though I do not see everyday. Like someone who is out of time. Someone who is from the world of old. Like during feudal Japan era. What I comment on her look. Long eyelashes… Fair, pale looking skin like snow color and long white hair as snow reaching down to her legs as it waver from side to side. Yet, it was hovering as it looked at me with a smile as she giggles… That is until she starts to dive into my body. Guh! W-What is happening…? My vision… It's becoming bright…

* * *

 _ **-[Vision - Yuki-onna's Past]-**_

 _*The vision starts in a setting during the Sengoku Era where the war breaks out in the Battle of Sekigahara as the mob of samurais on foot and horses starts to charge towards each other as gun noises can he heard in the battlefield…*_

" _ **Your ancestor… Kyogoku Kazakiri was an proud samurai who wishes to fight in a war. She was fearless, brave, and an unrelenting warrior… I was with her in that time…"**_

 _*Then, it shows Kyogoku using the Nodachi was it was emitting a cold air as enemy samurais were seen frozen in place as it shows Ginchiyo Tachibana appearing behind her as they fought side by side as it shows an spirit animal dog floating above Ginchiyo. And next was an mysterious male silhouette with a ponytailed blonde-white hair holding a katana in battle with the two.*_

" _ **She fought alongside with Ginchiyo… and a mysterious man of England named Miura Anjin. Yet, Kyogoku always relies on her allies in order for me to use my full potential of my power… In the end, we helped the Tokugawa right at the end…"**_

*The time skips where it shows Imperial Japan where a man inside the Daimyo house was seen doing samurai practices with the nodachi…*

" _ **The time passes after I was kept for generations until the time in Imperial Japan of the 1940s. Your ancestor by the time… Haima Kazakiri desired to protect his town in Japan but disliked the war. Yet, he was samurai that I fought by his side. I had to protect him many times until the unfateful event happens. Then two decades later on, Haima once again passed down for generations…"**_

*And then it finally time skips to show Reiuji's parents, Tetsuzo and Ayaka where Tetsuzo was seen holding the nodachi as he places it on the sword stand as both started to bow as they disappeared. The spirit of a Yuki-onna was seen hovering there, kneeling… waiting… waiting… and kept waiting… until she met a little child who was curious by the moment as it was fate.*

" _ **And then now… settling in the modern world is confusing to me from the start. Your father and mother, Tetsuzo Kazakiri and Ayaka Momohime placed me on the stand in honor of the Kazakiri's bloodline. Yet, years passed on and on. I waited, waited for so long. Hoping to be used again in hopes to protects someone honor if they desire. That is until I met a young child… I was surprised that he can see it. It was fate for a first time to meet a young child. That young child… was you."**_

 _*The young Reiuji was seen kneeling on the floor as the Yuki-onna was seen flying around him as she starts to comfort him with care as there was a cold air around the atmosphere.*_

" _ **Now, your time has come… I have no name… but, I am the nodachi known as Tachi-den Kusanagi no Tsurugi… The name I've been part of for hundreds of decades… Do not fret, young master… As long you don't feel fear. I will always be part of you… together…"**_

 _ **-[Vision End]-**_

* * *

As soon the vision in my eyes are back to normal… the Nodachi known as Tachi-den Kusanagi no Tsurugi hovers down as I grabbed it. The Yuki-onna with no name was seen hovering there to look at me…

"Now then, Reiuji-sama… Let us work together." The Yuki-onna starts to smile as it enters inside the Nodachi…

Just as it was over, I took a deep breath and looked at Kasen. Which she is surprised as I am.

"Interesting, Reiuji-san. You were able to contact this spirit which looks like an yokai." Kasen commented on that.

"Okay? Though… I guess I kinda have my own Guardian Spirit. Plus, I don't know where to start ever since this happened. Besides… I pretty much understand you and your evaluation. As long I don't lie to you. I just respect people like you. Yet, You've gave me so much tips that are… how do I say… sidetracked." I said to her as Kasen looks away to her left as she blushes.

"A-Agreed on that, Reiuji-san." Kasen said and looks at me in a normal expression. "Oh yes, I've got something to discuss with you."

"And what would that be?" I asked her until she points me.

"I think judging from your act, a day or two of training here would do you nicely. I'll personally train you myself!" Kasen said with such pride. Yet…

"W-What? Since when did I signed up for this?" I asked in confusion.

"And once again, I would not take no for an answer!" Kasen then smiled at me.

"Good grief…" I said to myself as I looked up… or to be honest… my starting days as a Samurai isn't that bad. If only things go well of course. And today, Kasen Ibaraki… is going to live in my home. Besides… she told me earlier that she owns a mansion in Gensokyo. Which is gone. In results, she decided to live here and views it as a mansion. In the end… She has no home but a vagabond. Looks like I have to take care of her… and she'll have to take care of me.

* * *

 **Ending - Shiki no Uta by Nujabes ft. MINMI [Sapphire English Cover/Ending Variant]**

 ***Theme plays***

Kasen Ibaraki was seen standing alone of the beach during the twilight/night as the wind was swaying by the wind while the Moon of the Lunar Capital was out in the night sky as she looks up as it zooms up to her face.

 **Flowers start to dance**

 **Welcoming the spring time**

The still scene shows where Reimu at her shrine where she is brooming the floors as the sun was still shining as she looks up into the sky.

 **The fields, endless**

 **The summer's bringing on the sunshine**

Emu was seen standing on the mountains of Yokosuka as the wind were swaying along with the grass as Utsuho Reiuji was with him as she was hovering.

 **Dazzling moonlight**

 **Just wishing you were here this autumn night**

Houki was seen walking down the streets in the city of Yokosuka during the nighttime as Marisa was seen flying in the skies.

 **Should winter arrive**

 **I'll still be waiting for a sign**

Then, Celestia was seen in her room to look at herself in a mirror and with a family photo of her and her parents.

 **I find myself going back in time when I close my eyes**

 **I see us watching the skies**

Reiuji was seen walking down the school hallways as he was passing through students consisting of humans, yokais, and fairies.

 **Reminiscing about what we had, us holding hands**

 **While I sang you sweet lullabies**

 **(Oh so sweet)**

Then, it shows Reiuji walk down the street to head on home as the eagle was seen standing on the concrete walls to look at him as he kept walking.

 **So I'm heading on out**

 **(Off to find my way to you)**

 **No, I won't mess around**

 **(Swear that I will see this through)**

Then, it shows the Scarlet Devil Mansion located in one of the islands in Japan as Hong Meiling was seen guarding the gate while the atmosphere was foggy. Then it now shows Hikage Satonaka in a abandoned building during the night as she was seen leaning against the wall as she held three knives on each hands.

 **Baby, let's dance**

 **All throughout the spring time**

Then it shows Yatsuha Izaki landing one of the rooftops as she was scouting during the daytime as the wind were swaying.

 **Fields are endless**

 **The summer's bringing on the sunshine**

Yusuke was seen discussing plans with the members inside the club room as Celestia was with him while everyone started to talk to each other to discuss for suggestions.

 **Dazzling moonlight**

 **Just wishing you were here this autumn night**

Komachi Onozuka was seen on a boat, traveling through the tokyo's river during the nighttime as there was boats and yachts passing through her.

 **Should winter arrive**

 **I'll still be waiting for a sign**

Fuu Anabuki was seen holding her ornamented tanto on her hands while visiting her father's grave during the daytime.

 **The sun will rise and we'll bid farewell to forever**

 **All our happiness will only be a dream**

 **Oh darling won't you stay with me?**

' **Cause all these seasons aren't the same without you**

 **In the darkest times you'd always light the way**

 **So darling won't you stay**

Then it shows Reiuji walking down the street during the twilight/night as he passes the walls of graffiti as birds were seen flying above him while he passes through the teahouse where Fuu works and then the park where Houki was being alone as she noticed and follows her. Then shows Yusuke on his phone as he was passed by as he decided to follow the two. Then it shows Emu sitting on the bench as he noticed and follows them until they reached to the beach where Kasen was seen standing alone as her hair was swaying by the wind as she turns around to see Reiuji smiling and lending out a hand. Which she smiles as she tears and later softly grabs his hands as the song ends.

* * *

 **[Chapter Preview]**

 **NEXT CHAPTER…**

Reiuji was seen kneeling to stare at his nodachi in the dojo.

 **-KASEN'S TRAINING-**

Kasen was seen training Reiuji as she kicks towards him as he dodges.

 **-DANGEROUS YAKUZAS-**

The Yakuzas known as Frag Dragons were seen surrounding Reiuji and Kasen at the docks in Yokosuka while he has a Nodachi on his back.

 **-THE KUNOICHI-**

The female ninja named Yatsuha Izaki was seen using a tanto to land a killing blow on Reiuji as he blocks the attack as he has a cold air around him when two blades collided.

 **-[Next: Chapter 2: Kunoichi Reconnaissance]-**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hello, Touhou communities. Thank you for reading my story. I know this is my first Touhou Project story that I've done for a long time. But, just to let you know. I took inspirations from Days in Gensokyo and Report Mission: Gensokyo. I know they're no longer updated so I decided to get inspired by them. But! This story will only have a main inspiration from Samurai Champloo, Yakuza series, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Anyways, I really want to include a vast wide of characters who will be in a next chapter if I have a chance. But the next chapter will focus on the introduction of the Yakuzas and the Kunoichi who targets Reiuji for no reason. Until then... Switch on your Youth!**

* * *

 **-[Patchouli Knowledge's Character Compendium]-**

Name: **Reiuji Kazakiri**

Title: **[Last Samurai of the Kazakiri Family]**

Age: **18**

Height: **181cm**

Weight: **62kg**

Guardian Spirit: **Yuki-onna (Nameless/Mumei)**

() _\- When using Tachi-den Kusanagi no Tsurugi_

*() - _When drinking Mana Potion_

Strength: **B- (A)**

Endurance: **B (B)**

Agility: **C- (B+)**

Mana: **D *(EX)**

Luck: **C (C)**

EX Ability: **A+**

Weapons

 _Nodachi: Tachi-den Kusanagi no Tsurugi_

The Nodachi which was belonged to the Kazakiri clan back in the Sengoku Era. First wielded by the female samurai, Kyogoku Kazakiri who once helped the Tokugawa clan win the Battle of Sekigahara. And later all the way to the modern era (Heisei period). The sword contains an Guardian Spirit of an Yuki-onna. An yokai who now lives inside the weapon and uses snow capabilities and can freeze their enemies. Now, it currently chose Reiuji Kazakiri as it's current owner and desires to protect him from any harm.

EX Ability

 **Advent - EX of Stolen Ideals**

 _This EX Ability is a rare ability after he contracted the Guardian Spirit. This allows Reiuji to "steal" or "borrow" Spell Cards whenever he sees them. But, if he uses one of the spell cards that are incompatible to him for example [Pure Sign "Purely Bullet Hell"]. He will pass out in a short period of time. Which his body requires mana that he was given one after the contract. But, he can use "stolen" Spell Cards that are compatible to him such as [Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"]. However, he can drink mana potion in order to extend his compatibility with other Spell Cards he can use._

Techniques

 **Frigid Impact: Beyond the Blizzard's Performance - Single/Crowd Control | B~EX**

 _When using Tachi-den Kusanagi no Tsurugi. Reiuji will use his Guardian Spirit to use her ice abilities. He will throw down a rain of huge hails or ice spikes whether to control her abilities. Or he has a option to stab the ground with the nodachi to create an icy area to freeze enemies in place. Plus he has full control over ice, Weather he can disable the ice with his will if he feels like it._

 **Zantetsuken: Iron Cutting Sword - Single/Multi | A+**

 _The technique that once belonged to the Kazakiri clan back in the Sengoku Era. Reiuji has experiences from learning the ways of the samurai in the Heisei Era. This technique is considered to be powerful skill which was originally came from Sasaki Kojiro's Tsubame Gaeshi and many Iaido techniques. But, this is an impossible skill due to the requirement for performing such lighting-draw based Iaido attacks. It can even cut most of any metals, and even cutting down a house in one stroke of the attack._

 **Renzokuken: Certain Strokes of the Sequential Sword - Single | B+**

 _Reiuji's personal technique which bears a name similarity of Zantetsuken. But, his is completely different than any Kazakiri clan technique. When he was little, trained by his father. He came up with an technique where it's all based on flowing like a water stream and continuously striking through every attacking patterns until the opponent loses his guard as if the user breaks the pattern to trick their enemies as if they were blocking. Thus, going straight for the thrust to obtain for the kill. He can even use a Katana, Tanto, Nodachi, or even a English Broadsword. Then again, he can perform it when his personality changes and focus on one person to read their attacks._


End file.
